Frosty Memories
by alexis.belt.7
Summary: MADE COVER MYSELF! Jack hasn't been himself since Pitch. When Man in Moon tells the guardians to consider his past, they go against his wishes by looking at his memories. What will the guardians think when they find out Jack died? Rated M for suicidal thoughts, self harm, child abuse, alcohol, violence, character dieing, giving labor (more to come if it occurs in story)
1. Prologue

_All too often, we mask the truth in artifice, concealing ourselves for fear of losing the ones we love or prolonging a deception for those we wish to expose. We hide behind that which brings us comfort from pain and sadness or use it to repel a truth too devastating to accept.-Jack's Thoughts_

* * *

Even after defeating Pitch, Jack didn't seem happy. It was like he was dead, a walking corpse. He never did anything, wouldn't go out of his room. Tooth, his best friend, couldn't even get him to smile. They even thought he was suicidal, though they never passed it toward them.-Narrator's thoughts.

* * *

Jack was distant lately; he wouldn't, or barely, talk to any of the guardians, even me. I was his best friend. I visited Jamie, he said Jack hadn't come in a while. It was like he was suicidal. The other day I found him in his guest room at North's with a knife, which he said was to open some boxes. The weird thing? There weren't any. He quickly put it away and changed the subject.

He didn't even make jokes towards Bunny anymore. The only person who even talked to him in the last few months was Phil. That's how we found out Jack could understand yetis. Not even North could, well barely, which I guess was the point.

That was the end of it, though. I was going to find out what was wrong. Which, I devised a plan accordingly. Man in the Moon surely didn't like the idea of Jack not being his center, he could tell me what was wrong, then I could fix it. I already called all the guardians to help.

Right now we were standing in front of the shadow spot. We all put our hands onto the appropriate places and moonlight shown. Manny's light came onto the spot. A shadow appeared, it was a thought bubble, then a teeth box. It was like a game of Charades.

It went on like this, but we didn't get much of what he was saying. Soon, his voice filled our ears.

_It's what he dealt with in his life. Give him time. _He answers.

_Can we look at them? _Bunny asked him.

_Absolutely Not! _He replied. _Now I have more pressuring things to deal with, bye._

And with that he was gone.

* * *

So here we were at the Tooth Palace. Curiosity did kill the cat that was for sure. But satisfaction brought it back. And our curiosity and satisfaction will help Jack, I hope.

* * *

**There's the prologue, all my prologues are short.**

**Get the next chapter dedicated to you! Yes you! Answer this question first before anyone else, plus get it correct.**

**_What year did Jack die?_**


	2. Chapter 1

**BTW: Jack is fourteen in my story, Tooth is like 16.**

* * *

Regular/Past time

Regular Underlined/ POV

**Bold/ Past Jack's thought**

**_Italbold/ Future peeps_**

_Italics/ POV'S THOUGHTS_

**_Underlined Bold/ Date_**

* * *

_To carry a secret is to play with fire. Try to pass it on and you risk hurting someone else. Hold onto it and eventually you'll get burned. -Jack's Thought's_

* * *

**It took hours to find Jack's teeth container. For some reason it had Jack's name instead of his picture. I had gingerly took it out of its slot and caressed it into my hands. It was up to me to keep alive a curious cat or bring one back alive. We had to look at his memories. It was the only way. I motion to them.**

**"Are we sure we want to do this?" I ask, making sure. Bunny hesitates, tapping his foot on the gold ground. North looks up to the ceiling while Sandy makes images above his head.**

**"I'll take that as a yes." I say enthusiastically. They sigh, then I touch the sapphire as our vision goes to diamond shapes. Before we left for Jack's memories a familiar voice whispers in all our ears, "I tried to warn you.**

* * *

**Aster, North, Sandy, and I fell into snow. I sat up quickly and started to get a headache. I haven't gotten a headache in over 600 years.**

**'I told you not to, you disobeyed me. Do not think you will go without punishment.' whispered Manny.**

**"Were sorry, ok Manny. Don't make this worse. We'll stop right now. Just make this go away! Deal, Mate." Bunnymund tried.**

**'No. And I will make this worse. Starting with this.' Manny said. Suddenly a bright light appeared and Pitch stood in front of us.**

**"What in the night realm am I doing here?!" Pitch shouted.**

**'Oh, calm down Pitch Black. At least you're not being eaten by nightmares anymore.' Manny says, then turns to us. 'You actually didn't do anything wrong this time, so you will not be punished. You are the punishment.'**

**North groaned. Sandy made little computer symbols. Bunny went ballistic. 'We said we were sorry. You can't do this to us.' Moon snorted.**

**'On the contrary, Aster. Have fun.' Moon retorted back and laughed. Then we were left alone.**

* * *

**After a glaring contest our headaches went away and we calmed down some. Some. Pitch didn't do anything, surprisingly. Then the teeth container came out of nowhere. Bunny tried grabbing it, but it was like it was intangible. **

**It flew to the sky and exploded, creating words. Or a date.**

**December 20, 1698**

**"Where are we anyway?" Pitch asked, looking to the sky. All was silent. **

**"Jack's memories." I answer. Pitch smiles.**

**"Does he know?" Pitch asks, a mischievous smile on his face.**

**"No." North answers. Pitch's smile grows wider. His fingers reach up to caress his chin.**

**"Why is Moon Man so mad anyway? Didn't know him to be so uptight." he asked.**

**Bunny sighed. "He told us not to look at Jack's memories. Now will you leave us alone?" Pitch humped.**

We were interrupted by a man running right through us. He had chestnut hair and brown eyes. Which where full of concern. I looked up to see us in a house. It was all made of wood, like logs. The furniture, the countertops, and even the floors were made of wood.

Where is Jack? I didn't see the regular white hair and ice blue eyes. And these people looked nothing like him.

**"Where's Jack? Tooth, did you get the wrong container?" Bunnymund interrupted. I glare at him.**

**"Of course not, I am the Tooth Fairy after all." I sigh. "But I don't see him anyway."**

**Sandy had a moon image above his head. "You think Manny punished us by leaving us in someone else's memories?" North speaks up.**

**Pitch finally speaks up. "No, he wouldn't do that, it's too complicated." We all snapped our heads up to a woman speaking.**

"Jackson, I just said I was thirsty. That doesn't mean to hurry and get some like I'm on fire." The woman says. I look to the woman. She had the same color of hair and eyes, but I looked to her stomach. She was pregnant.

**"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. One, this guy looks nothing like Jack. Two I think he would of told us if he had a wife or kids." Bunny spoke up.**

**"I'll give the boy credit. He knows how to get a girl in bed." Pitch says. For some reason I involuntarily growl. Everyone looks at me. **

**"What?" I ask. The just look back to the memories.**

"It's just that, Martha, what if I'm a bad father?" Jackson looks down. Martha lays a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll be a great father." His wife says. Jackson smiles.

"You really think so?" He asks.

His wife smiles. "I know..." but she can't finish. Instead she screams loud. Her husband puts a hand on her shoulder. Shakes her.

"Martha, are you ok." he asks. A pause in between each word.

She suddenly smiles. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just another contraction." she says. Then her smile disappears.

"What is it Martha?" he asks urgently again.

"I think my water just broke." she says, staring ahead. Then screams again. Jackson looks panicked.

"I'll get the doctor." he shouts running out the door.

* * *

The scene shifts to about twenty minutes later.

**"What the bloody (that place down under:)!" Aster shouts. I glare at him.**

**"Watch your language." I scold at him.**

**"Yeah, you're on naughty list." North shouts. Pitch covers his ears.**

**"I thought Jack was like eighteen. Not twenty something." Pitch wonders aloud. We all sit to think.**

"Doctor her water broke." Jackson tells the doctor. He's holding Martha's hand, which makes me mad for some reason.

He then looks to his wife. "Don't worry, our daughter will be here soon." he reassured her.

His wife manages a weak smile. "Yeah, Jacquelyn Andrea Overland, Doctor Widsby." The doctor looks at them confused.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Widsby asks. They look at each other.

"We just feel it, Doc." They say. Suddenly Martha screams.

"Another Contraction?" the doctor asks. Martha nods.

"I counted, Doc. A little over five minutes apart." Jackson says quickly. The doctor nods.

"It's time to start pushing." He says to Martha. She nods.


	3. Chapter 2

**This Chapter is dedicated to: StarfireRocks**

**People's questions:**

**BrokenSoulShards: Huh? What's a troller?**

**StarfireRocks: You got the 1712 right**

**Harrison Orion Black: Thank you! And I will!**

**Night-Fury1: Well here it is! :)**

* * *

_**When I was a little boy, my understanding of revenge was as simple as the Sunday school proverbs it hid behind. Neat, little morality slogans like, 'Do unto others' and 'Two wrongs don't make a right.' But two wrongs can never make a right, because two wrongs can never equal each other. For the truly wronged, real satisfaction can only be found in one of two places—absolute forgiveness or mortal vindication. This is not a story about forgiveness.- Jack's thoughts. **_(He is actually thinking of this guys. he knows the guardians are watching his memories cause man in moon told him. But he doesn't know where they are. So when I say Jack's thoughts, I mean it)

* * *

**BTW: Jack is fourteen in my story, Tooth is like 16.(in the real stories from William joyce he IS 14)**

* * *

Disclamer: I wished I own Jack! But I don't, or any of the rest except my OC's. ;p

* * *

Regular/Past time

**Bold/ Past Jack's thought**

**_Italbold/ Future peeps_**

_Italics/ Moons thoughts_

**_Underlined Bold/ Date_**

* * *

**_"Well..." Pitch began. But Bunny interrupted him._**

**_"He laid a girl, impregnated her, and basically ruined her life_**."(I literally LOLED)**_ Bunny finishes for him. Suddenly, I growl, Again. Everyone looks towards me._**

**_"Sorry..." I mumbles. What was wrong with me. Everyone goes back to their conversations._**

**_"I didn't know he had it in him." North says, eyes blank. _**

_'Sigh.' Manny thinks. Everyone shrugs him off. 'Just shut up and listen to memories.'_

**December 21, 1698**

_**"Jacks kid HAD to be born on Winter Solstice." Bunny Mumbles.**_

* * *

Martha pushes, then breathes heavily. Pushes, breathes heavily.

"The heads come out!" The doctor shouts. Martha sighs, but continues pushing. Suddenly the doctor looks worried. The shoulders should have come out by now. Five more minutes and he's really worried.

"What's wrong doc? He isn't dead, right?" Martha shouts. The doctor doesn't actually know if he's alive or not, but he doesn't need the mother dying of shock.

"Nothings wrong, but I think we need to do an emergency C-section." the doctor says, biting his lip. Martha's eyes widen. Then she sighs.

"Anything to get him out." she finalizes, then braces for the knife. The doctor pulls out a scalpel, then on the cunt of three tears open Martha's stomach. **(They had no epidermal back then. ouch.)** She bites her lip to keep from screaming, gripping the bed so tight her knuckles were white. Jackson holds her hand whispering comforting words into her ears.

After cutting open her stomach, the doctor sees the baby's leg is caught on the umbilical cord. He motions for Jackson to hurry and cut it. The doctor lift out the baby. It's a boy. 'Wow, Martha we were both wrong, it's a boy. A boy."

* * *

Jackson and Martha were standing together holding a little bundle. Jackson pulls the blanket away from the baby's head. A little baby with barely any hair, which was brown, and little blue eyes stared up at them.( almost all babies have blue eyes when there born, but then they fade into their regular eye color)

"Name him, Martha." Jackson looks to his wife.

She shakes her head. "Let me pick middle name, you pick first." she compromises.

Jackson seems to think, then lifts his finger up to the air. "How about Jackson, after me!?" he suggests. His wife laughs, but doesn't disagree.

"And what about Anthony for his middle name?" his wife suggests. Jackson nods.

_**"Whoa, so Frostbite named his kid after himself? Saw that one coming." Bunny says. Then Sandy snaps his fingers in a 'Z' formation.**_

_**"At least he and ... Martha, make adorable babies." I defends Jack, while practically spitting Martha out. This doesn't go un-noticed, unfortunate-ly. **_

_'Oh for the love of all things craters!' Man in moon shouts/whispers. 'The baby is Jack, not the man. Idiots."_

**_ Pitch has a faked confused face on his face. "So wait, he didn't get laid?" he asks._**

_'Argh!' Manny whispers._

**_Pitch chuckles in triumph._**

**_"New bloody show Pony didn't have it in him." Bunny mumbles._**

"What is the name on the papers, Mr. and Mrs. Overland?" the doctor asks, coming back in.

The two new parents look at each other, smiling. "Jackson Anthony Overland, Doc." they say, then look back to their child.

"Well, that's good." the doctor says wearily.

**"See! Even the bloody doctor agrees with me!" Bunny shouts. **

**Pitch, Sandy, North, and I shush him.**

The doctor takes out a handheld chalkboard. "Well, Martha. Everything looks ok. Your stitches look ok, so I don't think I'll keep you longer. I think I'll allow you to go home." Martha smiles up to her husband. "I'll leave you Two to leave."

Martha looks to her husband, "We did good." she says to him.

Jackson smiles evilly. "Want to try to do it again?"

Martha widens her eyes. Then slaps Jack's father. "Jackson!"

Jackson just lifts up his hands. Then smiles as he picks up his wife bridal style while she holds Jack.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it was boring, after the next chapter things should start picking up. :)**

**Question: (Answer the question to get the next chapter dedicated to You. Yeah You!) 'What are the three names Jack calls Bunny?'**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long! I was trying to finish another story. And I'm in love with my other one. But I loved this one to so I decided to update!**

* * *

Dedication: Night-Fury1

* * *

Questions and Reviews:

Anonymous12321: Thanks

Night-Fury1: You got it correct, yay!

SilverDragon00: Isn't he adorable?

angelxwithxwings: you got it right, but you didn't get it first. I'm sorry. :(

legouser318: here's your update!

gaaramistress39: thanks!

Jack Frost the Frost Child: OMG! Thank you! I've never been in a community before.

Your Nightmare's Nightmare: Yep, but You didn't get it first. I'm sorry. :(

Starskull: Thank You! Is this Starskull! As in Guardian of Cupcakes? I am So honored! I love your stories!

ShawnaCrazyGirl: Thank you! Here's your update.

KrystalInsane. Girl: Thank you!

* * *

A.N.

* * *

_The greatest weapon anyone can use against us is our own mind… …by preying on the doubts and uncertainties that already lurk there. Are we true to ourselves, or do we live for the expectations of others? And if we are open and honest… …can we ever truly be loved? Can we find the courage to release our deepest secrets? Or, in the end, are we all unknowable? Even to ourselves? - Jack's thoughts_

* * *

**Key:**

Regular/Past time

**Bold/ Past Jack's thought**

**_Italbold/ Future peeps_**

_Italics/ Moons thoughts_

**_Underlined Bold/ Date_**

* * *

**August 9, 1705 (Jack is six)**

**_"Well, Jack is six." I say. Shrugging. We skipped like six years but what was so exciting about teaching words, potty training, and changing diapers. _**

A little boy around six, and is muddy, comes running through a small two roomed house. A lady, probably his mother, rushes after him. "Jack! You need a bath." she screams, running after him. Suddenly her husband appears from the door. He scans his wife. Then scolds her.

"Martha! You are in no condition to be chasing our son!" he explains to his wife. Martha roles her eyes. He hugs her and brings her close to him, then placing a kiss on her lips.

"Eww." Jack says, covering his little eyes, he still didn't know what 'love' was.

"Try telling that to you muddy son." she replies to him. Jackson turns to his son. He kneels to his level.

"Your mother is carrying your little brother, Jack. You running around and making her catch you isn't good for her or the baby." he explains to Jack. Jack humph and looks away.

"Fine I'll take a bath. But it's only for five seconds, deal?" Jack looks to his father for confirmation. His father crosses his fingers behind his back and smirks to his wife, who rolls her eyes. "But, you have to pinky promise, you can't cross you r fingers on a pinkie." he says with finality. The smile on Jackson's face vanishes. Then it appears again. "Besides," little Jack continues, "it's a girl." he states with confidence.

His father puts a hand on his hip. "And why do you think that?"

Jack sticks out his tongue. "Momma told me you were wrong before." Jackson looks to his wife. "I thought we weren't going to tell him that, Martha."

Martha laughs, then puts a hand on her swollen stomach. "I never said that. The child wanted a story." she finishes, shrugging. A strand of hair goes into her eyes and she blows it off.

"Touché, as they say in France." Little Jack says. His mother and father look at him in astonishment. "What?" Jack asks his parent's.

"You speak French?" his father asked. Jack shrugs.

"Just a little. When I'm bored I go to the library." he finishes. His parents brush it off.

**_"You know, this boy looks familiar..." then I remember. I bite my lip. Oh gosh._**

**_Bunny looks at me with a smirk when he sees me biting her lip in worry. "What is it?" he asks. "Were you in love with little Jackie Wackie?" he teases. I go red._**

**_"NO!" she shouts. Pitch smirks._**

**_"That's all the confirmation I need." he says._**

**_"I never ever thought we would ever agree, Pitch." Bunny states. "But I still hate you."_**

**_Pitch snarls. "Same here, fluff ball."_**

"It's time for your bath, Jack." Martha says, scooping up Jack. But before she can she doubles over.

"Momma?" Jack asks. "Are you ok?" His mother smiles, trying to mask her pain.

"Of course sweetie, momma is just..." then she screams, then water splatters on the floor. She looks to Jackson.

"I think my water broke." she states, looking worried. Jackson looks ready to have a panic attack.

Then he starts hyperventilating.

**_"You'd think a guy who already went through this would be a little calmer." North states. I nod._**

* * *

**August 10, 1705**

"You want to see your sibling, Jack?" Jackson asked his son a little bitterly. Jack furrows his brow.

"What's wrong, Papa?" he asks.

His dad turns on his heal to the little room where his wife was being kept. "You were right, it is a girl." Jack smiles, he was right. He runs up beside his father, more than ready to meet his sister.

He walks into the room, seeing his mother in one of her oversized night gowns holding a little pink bundle. Jack's face turns into that of confusion. Then a smile lights his little face. He runs towards her. "Momma, can I hold her?" he asks, his adorable eyes growing a bit.

His mother laughs. "Of course." she says. "But be careful." with that she hands the little girl to Jack. His mother shows how to support her head and her body. He looks down on his baby sister, then tucks a little hair behind her little ear.

His mother and father hold each other, smiling to their two beautiful children. "What should we name her, Jack?" his mother asks him. "I was thinking Pippa." she admits.

Jack's face screw's up. Then he goes all over his parents. " Her name is Emma. Not Pippa! I hate the name Pippa!" he starts yelling/whispering, trying not to wake his sister.

His father starts laughing, while his mother looks confused. "I loved the name Pippa, though." she thinks out loud.

"No! Emma, Emma, Emma!" he shouts, causing Emma to wake up. She starts to cry making Jack jump. He hurries, thinking of something to put her to sleep.

"Ring around the rosés, pockets full of posies. Ashes! Ashes! And we all fall down." Jack sings, Emma stops crying. She gives jack a small smile as she drifts back off. Jack lets out a sigh of relief, which caused his parents to laugh. They were already a happy family, and that made Jack happy down inside.

**"I hate that stupid song." Bunny says, looking at everyone. This causes Pitch to laugh.**

**"Why? Does it remind you of me?" Pitch asks. He's smirking as he says this.**

**Bunny growls. "Yes. It was about you, you dimwit!" Bunny shouts. **

**Pitch's smile goes away. "It was a great song to me. Would you like me to explain? Rabbit?" Pitch asks.**

**Bunny's eyes narrow. "No thanks, Mate." Bunny replies.**

**Pitch looks angry now. "And why not? We always have to listen to you talk about Easter." Pitch retorts, getting angry. **

**Bunny shoots a glare at him. "Fine, but make it quick." he allows.**

**Pitch smiles a toothy grin. "Ring around the roses means the plague that was going around back then. Pockets full of posies meant they put little flowers in there pockets to help them smell other than decay. Ashes! Ashes! meant that they used to burn the bodies because there were too many bodies to bury since everyone was dying at once. And we all fall down means they all die." Pitch finishes with a look of glee on his face. **

**Tooth sticks out her tongue and points to it. "That's disgusting, you really liked that?" she asks, clearly disgusted.**

**"Yes Pitch, thanks for the history lesson." Bunny says sarcastically. Before Pitch can say anything they drift into another memory.**


End file.
